


Slipping Away

by hhertzof



Category: Cherry Ames - Helen Wells & Julie Tatham
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings should be happy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/gifts).



> As promised. Sorry it's only a drabble.
> 
> Written for livii

 

 

Cherry watched silently as all of her colleagues went one by one down the aisle. They had had such _fun_ together. But she had known it couldn't last.

As much as she had loved them (and they had loved her), they were still looking for something else. Something more than the cozy nest at No. 9 that they called home when they were working in New York City and the unspoken of midnight wanderings that occurred within.

None of her beaus would ever matter as much to her, and it saddened her to see the others slip away.

 


End file.
